I'm Sorry
by SMF - Resonating Love
Summary: Jr. and Minnie are together, but they must keep their relationship a secret. Jr. also needs to fight off his darkness and protect Minnie from it in the process. JuniorxMinnie. Based on Bleedman's story GTFDB. Chapter 2 is up! Woot! Yatta!
1. Together

**New story alert!!

* * *

**

Grim Jr. was angry.

He had just lost his little sister…it was all his fault. If only he hadn't yelled and turned his back on her. What a great way to live the rest of your life.

Trapped in his own sadness, Jr. lay unconscious in the Pumpkinator. His powers had won…they had taken control of him.

'_Why did this have to happen?'_ Jr. asked mentally.

'**You weren't able to control your own powers…'** Jr. sat up in his dark prison.

"Who's there?"

Only darkness. Jr. sighed and fell back on his back. Staring into nothing, Jr. lifted his hand up to his only filled eye socket.

'Minnie…' 

Tears filled the eye and dripped off his face. Jr. fell to the floor in a heap.

* * *

Minnie looked down from the clouds. She looked up to the angel before her.

" This is heaven?"

The angel looked down at her and bent down.

"Yes, child. This is your new home."

Minnie averted her eyes. She didn't want a new home. She wanted her family…her brother. She touched her glowing-white wings. They weren't the same as her Nergal wings. She touched her white dress. It wasn't the same has her black and green attire. Tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't want this…she wasn't meant to be an angel.

The angel took Minnie's face by his large finger. "You do not want this?"

Minnie didn't even think about it. She shook her head and buried her face in her hands. "No…"

The angel looked over the clouds towards the underworld. He sighed.

"Why do you want to live in such a horrible place like that…why not live in a wonderful place like this?" The angel gestured towards the glowing gold gates.

Minnie looked up. "Is family not great? Brother is whom I want."

The angel took a step back in shock. "Your brother? But he is the one that let you die. He yelled at you when you saved his life. He is not worthy of your presence."

Again, Minnie shook her head. "No…brother's correct. I am a show off. It was right of him to say so."

Minnie placed a hand over her heart. "I wish to be with him…I long to be with him…"

The angel shook his head in misunderstanding. "Why? He is a fool, a coward. He radiates jealously for his perfect little sister."

Something in Minnie snapped. "No! Thou shall not mock mine brother! Thou shall not harm him!"

The angel grabbed her outstretched hand. "I am truly sorry. I did not know you loved him so much."

Minnie looked down. "I miss him…"

The angel looked up in determination. "And you shall see him!"

Minnie looked up in hope. "Truly?!"

"Yes." The angel confirmed and took off with Minnie in his arms.

* * *

"D-Damn it!" Jr. coughed as he watched the Pumpkinator kill more people. "Stop this! Stop killing people! Kill me instead!"

'**Oh, no…I can't kill you. You are the source of my power, my strength.'** The voice said.

Jr. growled. "If you're killing harmless people, you don't need me!"

The voice didn't respond.

Jr. slammed his fists into the cold floor. He punched it until is knuckles bled. Jr. coughed again.

"Shit." An enraged Jr. cursed.

'Minnie…please…tell me what to do!' 

"Brother!"

Jr. looked up in hope. "Minnie?"

Minnie flew outside the large, destructive pumpkin. "Brother! Do thou hear me? Brother?!"

"Minnie!"

Minnie looked around frantically for her brother. "Brother! Where is it that thou is hidden?"

"Minnie! You have to get away! Fly away! He'll get you!"

Minnie looked up, finally realizing who was standing before her. "B-Brother?"

"Minnie! Get away from here!"

Minnie still couldn't see him.

"Minnie! You can't help me…I'm trapped inside. I'm sorry…"

Minnie flew up to a small opening. "Brother! Are thou safe?"

Jr. looked at his surroundings. "Y-Yeah, I think so. But I keep hearing someone's voice like it's-!" Jr. was cut off from large tentacles wrapping around his torso.

"Ahh! Minnie! Get away! I-It's trying t-to eat me!"

Minnie gasped and flew to the cut out eye and flew inside. She flew until she was at the bottom.

"Brother?"

No answer.

"Brother?!"

Still no answer.

"Please! Brother!?"

"M-Minnie!" Minnie turned around instantly.

There was Jr. standing with one cut off tentacle in his hand. His eye was swelling with happiness. Minnie stared at Jr. She had never thought she would ever see something so beautiful. She ran forward and latched her arms around him.

"Brother!"

Jr.'s eye cried. He had never felt so happy. He wrapped his arms around Minnie's shoulders and pulled her closer. Minnie buried her face in his chest and cried. Has she ever cried before? No. She's always been so strong and powerful. But…in heaven, she felt so vulnerable. Now, in her brother's arms, she felt strong again.

"I missed you, Minnie." Minnie tightened her grip around Jr.

Jr. smiled under his dark hood.

'**Oh, cry…this is such a touching moment…I would hate to ruin it.'** The voice laugh rang through Jr.'s head.

Jr. pulled Minnie behind him and drew out his claws.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time…who are you!?"

'**Hehehe! You still don't get it do you? **_**I**_** am the darkness of your mind…the evil thoughts that cloud your mind…jealousy, hate, power…**_**I**_** am **_**you**_**.'**

Jr. cried out as a terrible pain flew through his head. Minnie yelled out.

"Brother! Who is the enemy that dares to harm thou?"

"**Himself."**

Minnie looked around. She had finally heard the voice. Jr. groaned as he fell to his knees. It felt as if something was trying to squeeze out of his mind. Then it all came to him like a ton of bricks; _darkness_.

Jr. grabbed his forehead and managed to say, "Minnie…y-you've got to…gah…you've got to run…leave me…I-I'll be okay."

Minnie could only watch as her brother collapsed on all fours. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his middle, as he was about to fall on his stomach. Minnie bit her lip and whimpered. It agonized her to see her brother in this condition.

Jr. cried out again as he was quickly slipping out of consciousness.

"Minnie…" Jr. passed out.

Minnie pulled his head onto her lap and stroked his flushed face. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Brother…please be strong!"

* * *

It's so dark.

Jr. awoke in a strange, dark place.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Minnie? Mom? Dad?"

**'Hahaha…you're so pitiful. Crying for your 'protectors'. No one's here to save you, Jr. You're alone.'**

Jr. growled at the darkness. "Why don't you come out and show yourself?"

**'Oh…I'm sorry to disappoint you…but, sadly, I can't come out…not yet at least.'**

Jr. smirked into the darkness. "What? Are you too frightened to fight me alone?"

The voice's laugh rang through the darkness and even Jr. had to cover his hole-like ears.

**'That's funny. You've got a lot of ego, kid. No…I just need more time…I'd say about 1 week tops.'**

Jr. scowled. He didn't have a lot of time.

**'That's all I wanted to tell you. You may go.'**

The floor beneath Jr. disappeared and he fell into the forever lasting darkness.

* * *

Jr. woke up with a start. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. He sat up and looked around. He was at Jack's house. He looked down and saw that he was in the guest room bed. He lifted his legs and jumped out of bed.

Yawning, Jr. walked out the open door. Once he reached the main room, he heard voices. Hiding in the shadows, Jr. peaked over the threshold. His dad and mom were talking.

"…okay?" Grim asked to Mandy.

"Yeah, I finally got her to rest. She's in the guest room next to Jr.'s." Mandy responded.

Grim nodded. "Good. She deserves it. She's been with Jr. the whole time. She won't leave his side. By the way, how did you manage to get her to sleep?"

Mandy sighed. "It wasn't her choice. I had to knock her out. I swear her eyes were going to shrivel up from all the crying."

Grim nodded in understanding. "Oh, well…"

Jr. left at that moment. Minnie was crying over him? Why would she? He's been so cruel to her.

Jr. tiptoed up to Minnie's door. He quietly creaked open the door and waltzed in. His heart clenched at the scene before him.

Minnie was lying on her side. Many fresh tears covered her cheeks as she slept. She would whimper every so often and mutter his name.

Jr. walked up to his sister's bed and kneeled before her. He finally noticed that she was shivering. He pushed away some of the stray hairs that covered her tear-streaked face. Minnie whimpered and muttered, "Brother…please come back to me…"

Jr. bent down and whispered, "Don't worry, Minnie…I won't leave you again…"

Minnie's eyes fluttered open. Jr. smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. Minnie blinked a few times before she noticed who was hugging her.

"Brother!" Minnie cried as she slipped her arms around him tightly. "Thou are okay!"

Jr. nodded and sighed happily. He felt Minnie start to shake and he pulled away slightly. Tears cascaded down Minnie's cheeks as she buried her face into his chest.

"Minnie…shh…it's okay now." Jr. comforted.

Minnie only tightened her grip and cried out. Jr. frowned at his sister's condition and kissed her forehead. This seemed to help. Minnie's form relaxed and she pulled away slightly to look at his face.

Minnie traced circles around Jr.'s lips. Jr.'s eyes saddened and he took her hands in his.

"Minnie…you know we can't do this."

Minnie clenched her eyes shut at the fact that she can't be close to her brother.

"Minnie, you know I want to, too…but-." Minnie's lips slamming against his cut off Jr..

Minnie pulled away quickly and averted her gaze, but she didn't leave her spot. Jr. sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin on the top of her head and stroked her hair. Minnie breathed in the scent of her brother.

"I'm sorry, brother. I-." This time, Jr. stopped Minnie.

His lips rubbed against hers. Shocked, Minnie froze. Jr. pulled away and smiled.

"It's okay, Minnie. I already know how it feels. And I was wrong. We can be together…but we have to keep it our secret."

Minnie's eyes sparkled in joy. She fell against Jr. and sighed.

"I'm so happy…" Minnie said as she slipped into a peaceful sleep about her new lover.

* * *

**Yes! That was awesome! It was a longer chapter than I expected. Oh, well. I'll try to update soon, but, you know, school and all is happening and I have a lot of work to do and many stories to update. This will probably be my main priority though. To those who've been waiting for me to update "Naruto: My Version", I'm almost finished with the update. I'll try to post it before the end of the week. Review Please!**


	2. Our Secrets

**Yosh! New Chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I know this chapter will not be nearly as good as the last, but I'll try my best.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Junior quietly climbed out from under Minnie and cursed the world for not letting them be together. Minnie stirred, but continued to sleep. Junior smiled at Minnie's sleeping figure and quickly left the room before either of his parents could find him in his sister's room.

As Junior walked to his room he contemplated how he would keep their relationship a secret.

'_No public affection…hmm…that might be hard for Minnie…we can't be with each other often…that might cause suspicion…we can only see each other at night basically! Damn it! Why is life so frustrating?!'_

Only after he thought this did he remember the Pumpkinator's soon-to-be release. The thought angered him. What was he supposed to do? How was he going to tell his parents? Minnie? Junior stopped in his tracks. If Minnie knew, what would she do? He needed advice and fast.

Junior spun in his spot and rushed into the main room. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw his dad sitting there reading the monthly 'Age' reports.

"Dad?"

Grim looked up from the paper. If he had an eyebrow it would probably be raised.

"What is it, boy?" Grim asked roughly, not liked being interrupted.

Junior rubbed the back of his bony neck and gulped. "Well…there's something I've gotta tell ya…"

"Go on, boy. What is it? Pit it out." Grim said, clearly annoyed.

"…It's got to do with the Pumpkinator." Junior said gravely.

Now Junior had his attention; Grim quickly put the paper down and urged Junior to sit next to him. Obeying, Junior sat down the comfy couch and began his confusing story.

Luckily, being the grim reaper and knowing all about getting possessed and letting out your 'inner evil, Grim immediately understood the situation.

"Oh boy…this is bad." Grim stated while rubbing his eye sockets.

"What do I do?"

Grim could only look at his son and say:

"I-I don't know. All I can think of is to wait a week before figuring out exactly what we're up against."

Junior didn't like this plan at all. If this is what was going to happen, he would have to tell Minnie. Junior sighed and nodded.

"Thanks, dad. I'm going to bed. We can talk about this in the morning…with mom and Minnie. G'night." With that said Junior left to his room, but not before glancing into Minnie's.

* * *

Junior awoke to Minnie's soft breath on his cheekbone. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and stared at Minnie. Minnie smiled softly at him, but Junior freaked out. He flew out of bed and cried out:

"Minnie?! What are you doing? What if mom and dad see?" Junior's paranoia kicked in as he glanced around.

Minnie shook her head and took his hand. "Mother and father are in dreams. It is early and I wanted to see thou."

Junior blushed and scratched his head. "Oh, okay…what do you need?"

Sliding back under his covers, Junior gave Minnie a questioning look.

"Is there something troubling thou, brother? Thou were mumbling in your sleep."

Junior flushed and looked away quickly. He managed to stutter out, "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Minnie. I…it's early…go back to bed."

Again, Minnie shook her head and squeezed his hand tighter. "I will not sleep until thou has told me his troubles."

Junior sighed and stretched. "Okay, fine…I'll tell you later with mom. Dad already knows…I told him last night. I…trust me, it's nothing important." Junior tried to shoo her away.

"No. If thine troubles are hurting thou's sleep then it is important." Minnie glared at Junior for the first time.

Junior was shocked at her stubbornness. "Minnie, I told you already. I'm going to tell you in the morning with mom. Now, go back to sleep."

Defeated, Minnie crawled up to Junior until their faces were inches apart. Junior smiled comfortingly and closed the gap. He ran a hand through her golden locks, while Minnie caressed his cheek. Junior pulled away soon after and hugged her tightly.

"I wish we didn't have to hide our relationship like this." Junior whispered.

"As long as I can hold thou like this, brother, then I am truly happy." Minnie responded with honesty and Junior couldn't help but smile brightly.

He pulled away and kissed her forehead. "G'night, Minnie."

Saddened, Minnie strolled to the door. "Good night, mine brother."

* * *

Junior stared up at the ceiling, unblinking. He's been this way for two hours and now, every time he drifted to sleep, he could hear his _darkness_ laughing. Groaning and defeated, Junior rolled out of bed.

Running a hand through his brown semi-spikey hair, Junior stared at his reflection. Luckily, Junior had figured out how to change himself back to his old attire with the help of Minnie of course.

Slipping on his hoodie and pants, Junior clumsily walked out of the guest room. The smell of breakfast filled his senses and he semi-floated into the kitchen. Sally was standing there in all her glory, holding the frying pan and giggling at Jack. One glance at Jack and Junior found himself chuckling.

Jack's finger was caught inside the toaster and from the smoke Junior guessed it was probably burning.

"I've never used a tooter before in my life, Sally. How do you get the bread out of these tiny slices?" Jack asked innocently.

It took a while, but Sally had to disconnect Jack's finger from his hand and then wait for the toast to pop up along with the finger. While doing so, Junior lectured Jack about _toasters_ and the dangers of sticking fingers inside while it was cooking.

"Most interesting! This _toaster_ must be from the future! I mean—an appliance that cooks bread? That's unheard of!" Jack kept ranting on about the toaster.

Junior shook his head and chuckled. _'It looks we're gonna have to bring more 'futuristic' appliances from our world here.'_

"Is anyone up yet, Sally?" Junior asked, not quite sure what time it was.

"Oh, yes. They've been up for a while. They're in the main room, I think they're waiting for you." Sally answered, gesturing towards the main room.

Junior nodded his thanks and pulled on his hood, not wanting anyone noticing the lack of sleep. He walked into the main room and saw Mandy sitting impatiently on the couch along with Grim reading the monthly 'Age' reports again and Minnie staring into space.

"Ahem!" Junior announced his presence.

Mandy sat up and glared. "This better be good, Junior. I was supposed to go shooting today."

Junior nodded and sat across from his parents and Minnie. He avoided their gazes, but looked up at his father. Grim nodded and put down the paper, taking off his reading glasses.

"I'm guessing you're all wondering why we've called you here this morning. This matter is…very vital and must be kept a secret until we figure out a proper plan." Grim started for Junior. "Would you like me to tell them, Junior?"

Junior shook his head and mumbled, "I can do it." Sighing and slouching slightly, Junior started. "As all of you know, I was 'eaten' by the Pumpkinator. I don't know how it happened actually, but that's not the point. Something's happened and now…I guess…ugh. I don't know how to tell you guys! Dad? A little help?" Junior lost his courage and he avoided Minnie's gaze.

"Well…what Junior's trying to say is…it seems _something_ is trapped inside Junior and it's telling him he's got one week—well now it's six days before it gets out. We need a plan and quick. We don't know what it is and, frankly, it's starting to sound like the end of the underworld."

Minnie gasped and Mandy sighed. Why did the crazy stuff always happen to her?

"So…do we have any ideas yet?" Mandy asked.

"Well…yes…but it's only if we can't think of anything else. No, it would be best to decide on a specific plan…" Grim answered in deep thought.

Junior couldn't help it he started to doze off. But the thought of him revisiting the Pumpkinator woke him up. Junior shook his head and yawned.

"Are you tired, Junior?" Grim asked, just now stopping his speech.

Junior glanced around; all eyes were looking at him. Even Jack and Sally peaked around the corner. Junior flushed and quickly shook his head, but immediately stopped when he felt a throbbing headache.

"N-no. I just have a small headache. Sorry…I've got to go to the bathroom." Junior stood up and hurried into the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, Junior turned on the faucet and splashed cool water on his face. He stared at his reflection. His eye was burning red and the hood covering his face made it look like he was somewhat evil looking. Taking off his hood, Junior continued to splash his face until he felt someone watching him.

Expecting Minnie to be at the door, Junior spun around, but he stared in shock when all he saw was the closed door. Quickly looking around, Junior finally realized what was staring at him.

His eye was gazing at him through the mirror. Junior gasped and took a step back. The eye was blood red instead of Minnie's gray eyes. But the eye's pupil was shifting into a pumpkin shape. Junior couldn't move; the eye seemed to be paralyzing him. Finally feeling his legs, Junior twisted around and reached for the door handle.

_**NO!**_

The voice was loud and ringing in his ears, and caused Junior to stumble backwards. As he stared at the mirror, Junior saw that the Pumpkinator was fully developed. The Pumpkinator laughed at him.

'**Mommy' isn't here to save you and that angel girl can't hear you. Don't try to run, and don't try to scream. Don't you want to see what you will become?**

Junior turned away from the mirror and gasped when he felt a fiery pain rush through his skull. Junior fell to his knees and grasped his head. His hood fell over his eyes as he convulsed.

Finally finding his voice, Junior screamed. Losing consciousness, Junior fell back against the wall. Slouching forward, he laid there limply.

Mandy kicked down the door and called Grim and Jack over. Expecting a demon attacking her son, Mandy stood with her pistol out in front of her and ready. Not seeing any monster, Mandy pocketed her gun but remained vigilant.

"Where's Junior?" Grim asked from the back.

Mandy quickly looked around and her gaze fell upon the unconscious Junior. She kneeled down and shook his body.

"Junior? Junior!" Junior didn't wake up. Grim grimaced and told Mandy to carry him into the main room.

Nodding, Mandy lifted Junior carefully and walked out of the bathroom.

Minnie sat on the couch, wondering what the commotion was about. Her father was in the middle of voicing his idea when a scream echoed from the bathroom. She had wanted to see what happened, but Grim held her back and told her to stay on the couch.

Now, Minnie was staring at her brother and secret boyfriend's limp form in her mother's arms. Panic took over her. Mandy placed Junior next to her on the couch and Minnie immediately shook his shoulders.

"Brother? Brother?!" Minnie cried.

Minnie took his head and placed it in her lap, keeping it attached to his neck. She gently stroked his spiky brown hair as she cried silently. None of the adults saw Minnie place a kiss on his cheek, except for Sally who only smiled softly and turned away.

On the other side of the room, Grim and Mandy were discussing the thoroughly frightening news.

"Grim, I know you're hiding something. What is happening to Junior? I mean—he gets eaten my a gigantic evil pumpkin, claims Minnie's Nergal powers, gets saved by Minnie whose in a form of an angel, tells us his 'inner _darkness_' is taking over him, and now we, his family, find him unconscious on the bathroom floor! As his mother, I have the right to know!" Mandy ranted.

"I…I am sorry, Mandy. I have an idea of what might be happening to Junior…but…eh…I don't know it it's true…I need to rest…and study on this tomorrow…" Grim sighed, rubbing his temples.

Mandy huffed and blew a stray hair out of her face. "Fine, Grim. But if you don't tell me and most importantly Junior in the morning…well…you know the consequences."

Grim grimaced, but smiled weakly and said his good nights. After Grim left, Mandy turned to Minnie, who was still stroking Junior's hair, and told her:

"It's getting late, Minnie. You should rest…you'll see Junior in the morning. Hopefully, he'll be fully awake and will tell us what happened." Mandy sighed in defeat when she saw Minnie shake her head. "Fine. You can stay with him, but you'd better sleep." Mandy left for bed.

Seeing that everyone was in bed, Minnie carefully leaned down and kissed Junior on his jaw line. Not getting a response, Minnie broke into a fit of sobs. She froze when she felt a cold skeleton hand on her cheek. She looked down hopefully and saw Junior's tired smiling face.

"Hey, Minnie, why are you crying?" Junior's forehead was sketched with worry lines (if he had any).

Minnie hugged his head with glee buried her face in his hair. Blinking, Junior tried to move away, but Minnie's thrice grip was too much for him. Gently removing her arms, Junior sat up and rubbed his tired eye sockets.

"What's up? What happened?"

Junior gazed at her face in surprise when he saw the tear streaks on her beautiful face. He quickly grabbed the nearest tissue box and wiped them away. Minnie sniffed and grabbed a fist full of his hoodie. Junior took her hand and pulled her to him, Minnie rested her head against his chest and breathed in the scent of his cologne.

As soon as he heard the sound of her breathing even out and slow, Junior knew his sister was asleep. He quietly pulled her into his arms and carried her into her room. Setting her down and covering her was the hardest to do because Minnie insisted on keeping one of his hands secure in hers. Junior gazed at the beautiful girl sleeping in his arms and kissed her lightly.

Junior tried to pull away, only to get forced back and into Minnie's arms. Minnie's face was so close to his, their breaths were mixing together.

"M-Minnie! C'mon, let go!" After several minutes of removing fingers, Junior was set free.

But Junior was sent into turmoil once he heard Minnie's weak voice. "Brother…brother? Where art thou going? Do no leave me alone in this vial room of darkness…please, brother…" The rest of her words were incoherent due to the sobs escaping her lips.

Junior rushed to her side and sat on the edge of the bed. He laid down and pulled Minnie onto him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Junior knew Minnie was now awake. Minnie tightened her grip around Junior's neck and buried her face in his fabric-covered neck.

Junior ran a hand through her hair and kissed her on her cheek. Minnie looked up and kissed him roughly on the mouth. Closing his eyes, Junior deepened the kiss, leaving Minnie breathless. Not quite ready for anything else, Minnie broke away and rested her head on her brother's chest.

"Don't ever leave me, dearest brother." Minnie spoke softly but sternly.

"Don't worry, Minnie. I won't and I don't plan to." Junior answered sincerely.

A comfortable silence fell upon them until Minnie spoke again:

"…I…I love you, brother." Minnie's voice was full of affection and love.

Shocked at first, Junior managed to say, "I love you too, sis."

The two fell into a deep sleep, and for once, Junior wasn't haunted by his _darkness_. But he knew deep inside that this would be the very last time anything as special as this was going to happen.

* * *

**Wow. This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written! Woot! Yatta!**

**Sorry for the long hiatus, I've been really busy. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I have other stories that are dying to be updated too.**

**For all my viewers, here is what I plan to update:**

**First, A KonoSetsu Story**

**Second, Naruto: Naruto My Version**

**And third would probably be this story, although, I'm pretty sure this story will go second and Naruto: Naruto My Version will go third. I say sorry to all my Naruto viewers, but I'm not in my Naruto mood. I can't think of any ideas and it would be a **_**huge**_** help if you review and give me some ideas.**

**If you all review more, then it would encourage me to continue updating more often!**

**Again, review please!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
